


[Podfic of] The Importance of Swimming in Clear Water

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You weren’t answering texts.”</p><p>Jonny glances over to where his phone is face down on the table. “Oh.”</p><p>“But now that I’m here, and I know you were busily inspecting the carpet and staring out the window like a loner poet, I’m officially not worried at all.”</p><p>Or:</p><p>One week during the first round of the Stanley Cup Playoffs. Games are lost, opposing captains are concussed, feelings are recognized, TV is watched, naps are shared, games are won. In other words, it's a big week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Importance of Swimming in Clear Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Importance of Swimming in Clear Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578989) by [turningterrific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningterrific/pseuds/turningterrific). 



> There are a few lines of French dialogue in this fic that I attempted to speak in an appropriate French-Canadian accent. Any slight possible resemblance to an actual French-Canadian speaker is due entirely to [Cantarina's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/profile) Skype coaching, for which I am extremely grateful. All remaining mistakes are completely mine!

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1pbBoCS) [70.57 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/UnDEdG) [74 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 2:33:48

**Streaming:**  



End file.
